Kiss Lesson
by chaquesouffle
Summary: [monkeunim ganti pen-name] Hyukjae nyaris putus asa. Sebagian besar temannya sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, hanya ia yang belum. Makanya ia meminta bantuan pada Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang ia yakini dapat membantunya. "Rules no. 1, you must kiss someone you love." HaeHyuk, 1S.


WARNING! Semi-BL, Semi-Incest, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Semi-Romance

Rate: T

Length: 1. 042 words [Oneshot]

* * *

"Hyung.."

"Hm"

"Hyung.."

"Hmm"

"Donghae hyung!"

"Apa, sih?"

Donghae menyibakkan selimutnya, menatap tajam kearah Hyukjae yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mengusik tidurnya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong.." Ujar Hyukjae, kali ini disertai gestur malu-malu. Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum bertanya,

"Minta tolong apa?"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ajari aku berciuman.."

"A—HAH?"

.

Hari ini matahari bersinar tak begitu terik. Semua berjalan normal setelah kejadian beberapa saat lalu, dan kini sepasang kakak-beradik itu tengah duduk diatas sofa, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Donghae melirik Hyukjae melalui sudut matanya, menangkap ekspresi gugup dari adiknya. Sebentar melirik kanan-kiri, sebentar lagi bergumam, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya—ragu.

Hyukjae nyaris putus asa. Sebagian besar temannya sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, hanya ia yang belum. Rupanya ia malu ketika ditanya mengenai ciuman pertama dan ia terus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia belum pernah berciuman bukan karena tak ingin, tapi tak bisa.

Ingin bertanya pada temannya, tapi takut di ledek. Ingin bertanya pada orangtuanya, takut di introgasi. Makanya ia meminta bantuan pada Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang ia yakini dapat membantunya.

Nekat, memang.

Tapi—daripada tak bisa berciuman?

"Jadi... Kamu serius?" Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika ia melihat adiknya mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Memang apa yang ingin kamu pelajari?" Tanya namja tampan itu. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti. Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu ga ngerti sama sekali?"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

_Ini akan sedikit sulit_, batin Donghae.

"_Rules no. 1, You must kiss someone you love._" Donghae memulai pelajarannya, sementara Hyukjae mulai menyimak dengan fokus. "—_that's my perception_. Kamu bisa mencium siapapun yang kamu mau, tapi kamu ga boleh sembarangan."

Hyukjae mengangguk, sok paham.

"_Rules no. 2, use your instinct. Do what do you think it's right_, pakai perasaanmu juga." Lanjut Donghae. Hyukjae masih fokus memperhatikan pelajaran Donghae.

"_Rules no. 3, do it gently. Don't be too harsh, don't use too much lust—I'm not in the purpose of teaching you french kiss_, _so take it slow_."

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya. "Hyung, aku ngga ngerti.." Donghae mengerang pelan.

.

"Sudah siap?" Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Donghae membuat Hyukjae terkesiap. Ia mengangguk pelan, masih dengan ekspresi gugup sekaligus penasaran, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Hyukjae menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jarak diantara dirinya dan Donghae.

"Kenapa jauh-jauh? Sini, mendekatlah.." Donghae menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa, mengisyaratkan Hyukjae untuk mendekat padanya. Hyukjae menurut. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Donghae dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Kita mulai pelajaran intinya."

Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae, menatap matanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Hyukjae sebenarnya adalah seorang pemalu, ia tahu itu. "Kau harus melakukan hal ini saat ingin mencium seseorang. Tatap matanya, katakan melalui sorot matamu kalau kau mencintai orang itu. Kau harus membuatnya merasa nyaman." Ujar Donghae. Pipi Hyukjae merona. _He has never been this close with his _hyung_._

"Perlahan, dekatkan wajah kalian. Lebih dekat, lebih dekat, lebih dekat... Hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara kalian." Hembusan nafas Donghae menerpa wajah Hyukjae, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan mata yang saling menatap. Hyukjae tak pernah tahu bahwa mata Donghae ternyata seteduh ini.

"Pejamkan matamu.." Bertepatan dengan gumaman itu, Donghae mulai mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan memenuhi perut Hyukjae, menggelitiknya, membuatnya merasa geli. Rasanya sungguh lucu.

Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae, mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan merengkuhnya pada sebuah pelukan hangat. Beginikah rasa bibir orang yang diam-diam ia puja sejak dulu?

Perlahan, Donghae melepas pagutannya. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah. Nafasnya tersengal, berbeda dengan pandangan Donghae yang meneduh.

"Bagaimana?"

E-eh?

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ulang Donghae, memperjelas pertanyaannya. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali di hari itu. Dengan malu-malu, ia menjawab, "M-manis.."

Donghae terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Hyukjae pelan, membuat adiknya merasa nyaman. Hyukjae rasa ia melupakan satu hal, tapi ia tak tahu apa.

"Kamu mau melanjutkannya?"

Hyukjae terdiam, malu untuk sekedar mengangguk. Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, kembali menatap kedua mata bulat adiknya.

"Kamu lebih manis kalau begini, jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan dan semaunya, aku menyukai kamu yang seperti ini." Ucap Donghae sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

_Satu hal yang harus kamu tahu, apa yang aku bilang barusan itu di luar pelajaran kita.._

Donghae kembali melepas ciuman mereka, lalu berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang memasang tampang cengo.

"Kurasa aku masih punya.." Donghae bergumam tak jelas seraya membongkar isi kulkasnya. Coklat, susu, ramen instant, serta makanan kemasan kaleng terlihat memenuhi kulkas. Ia membuka bagian _freezer_, mencari-cari makanan yang menjadi target pencariannya sedari tadi.

"Ah, ini dia!" Sebuah senyum puas terukir di bibir Donghae ketika ia menemukan sebuah _cake_ _strawberry_ yang tersisa seperempat bagian. _Ini masih bisa di manfaatkan_, pikirnya.

Donghae berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Hyukjae masih memasang tampang cengo-nya.

"Kita lanjutkan.." Hyukjae tersadar dari kebingungannya, lalu menatap _cake_ _strawberry_ yang berada di tangan Donghae. "Itu untuk apa?"

"Kita akan menggunakannya." Jawab Donghae, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, membuat Hyukjae tak mengerti.

Ia membuka penutup transparan _cake_ tersebut dan memotongnya sedikit menggunakan pisau kue. _Ini mungkin akan sedikit melenceng dari apa yang seharusnya kita pelajari_, batinnya setelah meletakkan sisa _cake_ tersebut diatas meja dan memasukkan potongan _cake_ kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia meraih tengkuk Hyukjae dan kembali mencium namja itu. Hyukjae tersentak saat merasakan sensasi dingin dari _cake_ yang bercampur dengan hangatnya mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae dapat merasakan bagaimana krim _strawberry_ yang terdapat di bagian atas _cake_ meleleh dan melebur bersama saliva mereka. Donghae memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Hyukjae, mengecap seluruh rasa yang terdapat di bibir sang adik. Ia menghisap lidah Hyukjae, mengakibatkan sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

Rasanya sungguh memabukkan.

Dan—sial, ini sudah memasuki tahap _french kiss_.

_Use your instinct_. Donghae teringat, lalu terkekeh dalam hati. Well, anggap saja ia termakan oleh pelajarannya sendiri.

_I'm not in the purpose of teaching you french kiss, indeed. But in this case, i'm french-kissing you. It's quite different. —_Ia kembali membatin.

Ck, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ternyata.

Tapi tak apa, toh Hyukjae juga terlihat menyukainya. Namun Donghae tetap harus mengakhirinya, sebelum ini benar-benar melenceng dari batas.

"Kamu manis, manis sekali.." Gumam Donghae sesaat setelah ciuman mereka kembali terlepas. Wajah Hyukjae memanas mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

Mata Hyukjae tiba-tiba membulat dengan lucu. Kini ia teringat sesuatu, satu hal yang tadi sempat terlupakan olehnya..

Ini ciuman pertamanya.

"H-hyung.." Donghae menatapnya dalam, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

_Rules no. 1, you must kiss someone you love._

_"...hm,"_

.

**FIN**

.

**Author's Note :**

HAAA! One of my story, Prom Night has been deleted by FFn admin, and it caused by real chara matter—Emang pihak FFn ngerti bahasa? Mereka tau darimana deh T^T

btw, i changed my pen-name liao! I was monkeunim;

Thanks for your support guys,

Review please?


End file.
